


Glory Hole

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: However they do not know, Leo & Kamui appearing briefly, M/M, Ryoma & Takumi might find out the truth, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Modern: Ryoma decided to go to a glory hole to de-stress and no strings attached. It is Takumi's first time giving service at a glory hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates.

Ryoma moved his cock through the glory hole. He felt soft lips kissing his tip and a calloused hand gently fondling his balls teasing him. This felt amazing, he bites down on his lip to keep a moan from slipping out, and thinks this person must have a lot of experience. His cock was taken into that warm mouth and suckling so eagerly as if it was the best thing in the entire world.

Takumi didn't think sucking a manhood would feel this great. It is his first time actually doing this, but he had watched a lot of porn videos and read quite a few books. The Archer wanted more of this cock inside of his mouth and loving the feel of it. Eagerly suckling, tongue moving everywhere on the length, and he stopped for a moment to collect the pre-cum. 

His index finger covered in the cum and moved his mouth back onto that amazing cock. This was the first time having such a strong feeling. He moves his index finger to his hole and began fingering himself. His moans were muffled by the man's throbbing length. His eyes closed, adding another finger, and hoping the cock belong to this man might do him. He wouldn't mind this mystery man taking his virginity. Seemed nice for he wasn't choking him with his length. 

Ryoma came inside the hot, eager, and willing mouth. He could feel his cum being swallowed. The tongue licking up the remaining juices seemingly not wanting to leave anything behind. His balls were kissed and licked while his tip was being caressed by a finger. Alas the lips, tongue, and finger leave.

'Guess it's over now' Ryoma thought with slight disappointment for this was much better than he expected and it seems as if it was over too soon. However a lube bottle hit his shoes. He glanced over and show the hole of the person who gave him such pleasure.

Takumi had slide the bottle of lube underneath and hoped that would get his message across without the use of words. A bit of his hair ended up going outside of the glory hole. He heard the lube bottle being opened, squirted, and then felt a rough finger slowly fingering him. He tied a silk gag around his mouth to keep any moans muffled for it wouldn't be good if the man heard his voice.

Ryoma noticed the color of the hair peeking out from the glory hole and it reminded him of his little brother's hair.

'There is no way my little brother would ever degrade himself to providing services like this' Ryoma thought while squirting the lube onto his fingers and cock. He put a finger inside of the man starting off slow and gentle taking the time to prepare him.

Takumi moaned in disappointment when the fingers left him, but then it was soon replaced by a cock. It was rubbing his hole in such a teasing way. The good thing his sounds being muffled by the gag. That cock teasing him so much. Takumi could feel his hole twitching and longing for it to be inside of him.

'It is nice he is going slow...but gods...I want him to fuck me, already.' Takumi thought while touching himself and stroking his hard on. The man slowly entered him. It hurt a bit, but not to the point of pure pain. Soon it was pleasurable. Takumi came onto his hand and he wanted for it to go into him harder, but can't talk for that would be against the rules that had been set. 

The thrusts increasing in speed, going deeper, and that special spot was touched inside of him. Takumi never knew that having an actual manhood inside of him would feel so unbelievably good and he was glad his virginity was taken by this man.

Ryoma was enjoying doing this tight hole and he couldn't keep himself from filling it up with his cum. Briefly wondering if this was the other man's first time, but brushed it off for who would want their first time to be like this? Not knowing who the other person is or anything that would make for a poor first time.

'Not to mention...I would feel a bit guilty.' Ryoma thought as started moving again inside of him. Takumi's gag fell to the ground and he didn't pick it up for that would be gross. Ryoma could hear the man moaning, it was easy to tell that he is younger, and....sounded a bit like his little brother.

'...Takumi...Would not ever do something like this..' Ryoma thought while thrusting a bit harder, deeper, and he takes a deep breath. 'Some people can sound similar, but are not the same person.'

Ryoma came inside of him. Takumi loving the feel of that wonderful cock inside of him and wished that he could feel it every day, but all good things must come to an end. Ryoma pulls out and cleans himself up before walking out. He couldn't get the man's lewd moans out of his mind. The voice sounded so like his dear precious little brother, but there is no way that Takumi would ever do something like this.

Takumi felt tired and a little sore, but happy. However he has zero regrets and cleans himself up. He heard his cell phone ringing, by the sound of it his big brother calling, and swiftly answers it.

"Takumi."

"What is it, Ryoma?"

"You sound out of breath."

"I was working out." Takumi said calmly which it wasn't a lie for sex is kind of a work out.

"That's a relief."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Got to go." 

Ryoma ended the call and Takumi blinked his eyes in confusion for what was that all about...

'What is going on with him?' Takumi wondered as he slowly walks out and making his way home. Takumi opened the bathroom door plotting to take a shower, but alas his older brother is already showering. He notices Ryoma's cock.

'It looks exactly like the one in the glory hole.' Takumi thought, his face going pale, and there is no way his big brother would ever use a glory hole for he is above that. Takumi walks out of the bathroom without saying a single word to Ryoma.

'Calm down. I'm sure that there are quite a lot of men with dicks like big brother.' Takumi thought while taking a few deep breaths and slowly releasing it. 'Just chill.'

Ryoma came out of the bathroom and it had felt like forever to Takumi.

"Say, Ryoma..Where were you earlier?" Takumi asked slowly and his eyes looking away for he couldn't look at him.

"Taking a relaxing walk." Ryoma replied telling the lie with great ease for as if he could ever tell his little brother that he had went to a glory hole to de-stress. 

"I was just wondering for wanted us to work out together, but you weren't home." Takumi said cheerfully, feeling greatly relieved, and went into the bathroom plotting to take a nice relaxing bath instead of a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Fates.

Takumi was waiting for someone to come in looking for some relief by the use of the glory hole. He heard two voices and blinked his eyes in confusion for there was to be no talking. Takumi knows these voices.

"Honestly, Kamui. You should have told me before about my shirt being inside out." Leo groaned as he took off his shirt and corrected the mistake.

"Well, I didn't notice for you were wearing a jacket." Kamui stated flatly and he kisses Leo faintly on the lips. "There is a next to zero chance of seeing those people again. I'll be back going to use the stall."

'I hope they leave soon.' Takumi thought and he shakes his head while mentally groaning. Do they have any idea? Didn't they see the sign? He sits on the toilet pretending to be using it.

"Wow there are holes on each side of the stalls." Kamui said in amazement after going pee. He washes his hands and looks at Leo.

"Oh, This restroom was known as Glory Hole Station." Leo commented calmly. Kamui crimson eyes blinking at his lover in confusion. "However from I have heard there is only one man doing the services now a days."

"Takumi are you okay? You have been on the toilet for quite some time. I saw you through the hole. Do you need some medicine? Are you sick?" Kamui asked in a worried voice. Takumi silently cursing his bad luck and he comes out.

"I was lost in thought. I'm fine not sick, Kamui." Takumi informed him, he washed his hands, and tried to calm down.

"Okay. That's such a relief, Takumi." Kamui said in a low voice and Leo holds his hand.

"Now then shall we go back to our date?" Leo asked calmly to his beloved lover. Kamui nods his head and waves good bye to Takumi. After they walked out: Takumi went back to the stall and takes a few deep breaths.

Kamui and Leo saw Ryoma starting to walk towards the restrooms. Ryoma noticed Kamui and Leo.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked them. He highly doubts they made use of the glory. Kamui and Leo are lovers. Not to mention they are a bit possessive of each other.

"Leo's shirt was inside out and I had to go pee, Big brother." Kamui replied cheerfully. Leo groans and tugs on Kamui's hand. "Anyway going back to mine and Leo's date, heh. See you later."

Ryoma walks inside the restroom, waited a several minutes, and then put his length through the glory hole. Takumi swiftly fondling the man's balls and kissing the tip. He could tell it was the same man that he had gave his virginity to....

'I hope Kamui doesn't come back here.' Takumi thought as he licked the man's length and didn't put a ton of effort into it for his mind is a bit distracted. He opens his mouth allowing some of it inside for couldn't take all of the man's manhood for it's too big. Takumi mentally shakes his thoughts, worries, and everything else away. For he has to focus on doing his best to pleasure this man's length.


End file.
